Assassin's Creed: PROJECT NEW WORLD
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Since the 1600s Templars and Assassins started discovering green portals stealing away artifacts, weapons, items, and sometimes people. At that time they couldn't do anything about it until centuries later. It was dubbed PROJECT NEW WORLD... by Abstergo Industries.
1. The Birth of Saito Izuto Hiraga

**Assassin's Creed: PROJECT NEW WORLD**

**Disclaimer:** Ubisoft created, developed, and owns the entire lineage of **Assassin's Creed**. J.K. Rowling has ownership of the entire **Harry Potter** franchise. Noboru Yamaguchi is the novelist of the series (along with its anime and manga adapts) known as **Zero no Tsukaima** (Familiar of Zero). All I own is this crossover between two of the major xovers while having a unique connection to another on-going story of the third xover.

* * *

"What sorcery was it?"

"A green energy, sire," was the reply, "we dare not do anything. We didn't even know if it was because of the Piece of Eden we had finally located, but it along with much of our supplies and base camp was swallowed by the portal. Several of our soldiers also got caught in the mysterious winds. It... It was horrific witchcraft."

The unknown man sat on his throne within his kingdom. They, the Templars, have fought against their sworn enemy, the Assassins, time and time again. Secret wars fought in the background, history spurn on through their actions in the dark. They finally had a solid victory towards the Assassin Brotherhood of Asia, and now... a complete unknown occurred resulting in the lost of the Piece of Eden.

"However, not all is bad news, sire," the soldier spoke up again, prompting a look from the king on his throne.

"Yes?" he slowly drawls, awaiting the other bit of news.

"The portal that stole the Piece of Eden from our hands had also drawn one of the assassins into it as well. The little brother of the assassin leader, Kusanagi..."

The king smiled at that bit of news. He laughs in amusement.

"So, Kusanagi's little brother is gone? Well, I will say this does lighten the mood, despite the glaring sight that the strange portal also stole from us the Piece of Eden. If as a constellation, it is also out of reach of our enemies. Still... the morale is low..."

He stands from his chair.

"We will strike now while Kusanagi's emotions are overwhelmed by the loss of his little brother. Order our forces to mobilize! We will take this final battle against the Brotherhood's location in the mountains! Strike them down with the fierceness of Kami!"

The soldier bows and runs, leaving the Templar Order Master to his devices and thoughts.

"So, Madara, what will you do?" spoke a voice from the shadows.

"Once those assassins are dead, I can seek out and rule Asia, crushing any who refuse my ruling. And you Tobi will be there at my side." He turns his red eyes upon the man who wore a simple orange half-mask with a spiral shape. Only the lower face is exposed as the one called Tobi smiles, wielding a staff that had the symbol of the Templars topping it and made of sharp blades.

"This time, Kusanagi will fall and his order will follow him to death. The Father of Understanding shall be pleased with our work."

"Yes. May the Father of Understanding guide us in this final battle," Madara says with a dark charm in his voice.

But the war fought on for the next few weeks before Madara was slain by Kusanagi, and Tobi vanished fleeing like a coward instead. The Templars in Asia were combated afterward in the following months, as other incidents spring up around the rest of the world. Time moves on, and both sides continue to see sporadic green portals appearing and disappearing. Neither side knew what they were as time went on, humanity evolved, and history continued to act its course (influenced in secret)...

None were aware of the strange magic that even the Wizarding World couldn't understand (or knew of the anomalies) came from another world that reflected their world like a mirror or sorts. This other world filled with strange wonder and fantasy. A world where a hierarchy-styled society ruled for centuries, a higher society of blooded magicals that rule over the "weak, no magic" commoners, following the teachings of an ancient being who they considered a God, whom created the strange magicks that in their world followed a type of runic system of four primary elements and a fifth "holy" magical element.

This world as the years and years pass, things would remain the same, as generation after generation would use the magicks they were taught to follow as guided by their church's founding of their hero, the Founder Brimir and all things holy, unaware that their ritualistic Summoning Festivals and Trials would often have an impact on the world that mirrored their twin-mooned world...

Today, in a modern-age society of evolving technology on Planet Earth and its single moon, Hiraga Fugaku was only eighteen years old as he was in the hospital. He was very proud of the birth of his first-born son. In Tokyo, Japan, Saito Hiraga was born on December 9, 1996, at the time of 9:47 PM. And to young Fugaku and his strong passionate wife Hikami, an ancient legacy passed down from generation to generation within the Hiraga Clan will soon be given to his son when he reached majority age.

This truly was a glorious day to celebrate within both families.

He holds his son in his arms, wrapped in his blue and white baby blankets after being cleaned by the nurses. His wife smiles fondly, recovering from the pains of childbirth. Yes, the understanding of such a young couple having a child at their age was oddly looked upon in Japan, but they did not let others give them ill meaning. Both of them had strong blessings from their families. For their parents, it only meant having a grandchild to eventually spoil rotten. Hehehe...

"Hiraga Izuto Saito. That will be your name, little one," he coos softly to his child.

The birth of his son was a glorious memory to fondly cherish about; however as an assassin, he still had his duties to the Assassin Order of Japan. And Master Assassin, a man simply known as Sarutobi, still had much to teach Fugaku even though the young lad himself was well on his way of becoming the next apprentice to earn the title of Master Assassin. All the skills, the teachings, to be passed down to his son in the near future, along with the ancient teachings handed down to him by Master Sarutobi.

Currently, it will be four months since the birth of his son that Fugaku was once again on a dangerous mission. However he would have back-up in this in the form of two European Assassins. The trio was targeting a small group outside Taiwan, a dangerous place to be. As he waited in the location of meet, he was tending to a drink from the cola machine.

He turned around, guzzling down the soda as two figures emerged from the shadows, illuminated by the street light hanging above. They wore modified wizarding robes that were white and traces of dark gray. He could see the greenish dark brown spots that he knew were armor parts over the shoulders and torso, and leg armor. He assumed they wore similar armoring for the arms. He smirked, these two sixteen year olds were much like him: Classic Style Assassins. He saw no modern-age weapons on them aside flash bangs on their belts.

"We desired to bring guns on this trip but it would be too risky to get through customs."

Fugaku had no qualms with using guns once and awhile if the mission or situation calls for it. He himself was partial to old guns given modern revamps or customizations, although he recently found a favorite for the Heckler & Koch MK 23. In today's world, the Templars were more in favor of using guns against them so it was no disagreement that they themselves also used guns but also playing it safe, upgrading their tactics as the years went by.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, a pleasure to meet you both," he said in flawless English (although his Japanese accent was still there).

And of course since the long knowledge of the Wizarding World played into affairs since forever, magic was also useful. The two young teens before him, he knew they were magical. The young man could see their distinct aura that most magical assassins had (some stronger than others; Harry and Hermione held strong auras).

They bow to him.

"The pleasure is all ours, Fugaku-sempai," they reply.

After all, they were only sixteen years old, while Fugaku was older than them by two years their senior. Following Japanese customs, it was only right to use that honorific.

Fugaku smirked.

"Let's get going to the target."

The three soon vanish into the night.

* * *

**This is only the beginning of a wonderful side story. Updates will follow as another plot slowly unfolds. If you figured out what this story connects to, then I give you a plate of chocolate chip cookies! Then again the DISCLAIMER spoils all...** :P**  
**


	2. Birth of a Project

**Assassin's Creed: PROJECT NEW WORLD**

**Disclaimer:** Ubisoft created, developed, and owns the entire lineage of **Assassin's Creed**. J.K. Rowling has ownership of the entire **Harry Potter** franchise. Noboru Yamaguchi is the novelist of the series (along with its anime and manga adapts) known as **Zero no Tsukaima** (Familiar of Zero). All I own is this crossover between two of the major xovers while having a unique connection to another on-going story of the third xover.

* * *

1912.

The company known as Abstergo Industries was not yet founded. However plans would go under way by the Templars to create such. It was this year specifically that only hastens the development. You see, it was around two months after Henry Ford, Random "Ranny" Olds, and other Templar Leaders of the order began to formulate "The Plan" that involved combined economics, politics and military conflict as a means to make the world safe for Templar rule. One Templar would vanish when a green portal erupted in the middle of their important meeting to talk about the falling of Communism. The sudden disappearance of one of the key figures in "The Plan" had put them into serious jeopardy.

1914.

It happened again. However this time, a wizard of Gellert Grindelwald's upcoming rising army in Germany discovered the portal and was amongst the Templar Order in secret. Templar Master Gellert Grindelwald was informed of this anomaly as well as other Templars around the world. While Grindelwald was preparing for his own wars to cause strife and political backlash (which through secret meetings and influencing other events in muggle history that Albus Dumbledore never knew about), Grindelwald carefully examined the green anomaly, remembering how two years ago in America a similar portal appeared and had kidnapped one of their key figures to the plot that would place America's muggle and wizarding worlds into Templar rule.

Grindelwald kept waving his wand about, quills automatically recording his spoken thoughts as an owl flew through the window. Briefly looking at it, and realizing the signature on the parchment, he sets it down on the nearby table.

The portal still remained there in that spot inside the hastily-built magical home to hide it.

"Such an interesting concept of magical energies. Complete alien to us. Hell, if a muggle saw this they would claim its aliens from outer space."

One of his wizard scientists finished the details to the crystal orb. "Sir, it's ready for broadcast."

"Good," he said, still gazing at the portal and its sucking winds blocked by a wall of magic.

_"Grindelwald, are you there?"_

"Yes, Ford I am," the wizard replies.

_"Ah, good. The rest of the order is here and we are viewing the crystal one of your owls flew to us."_

"Everything is still perfectly fine here. I had counteracted the strange anomaly's winds by erecting a powerful invisible wall of magic around it in the shape of a cube. We also built a small house around it to hide it from any spying muggles or those bastard assassins that may still exist. I myself am swamped with my work, you know?"

_"Of course. We gave you the funding to build your military, to influence wizarding history in your side of the world. The fools will never know just WHY it happened, just that it has and those sheep would want to stop it and eventually, someone will."_

Grindelwald smiled. "Yes, Jerry, I know. Of course, they would have to dominate me in a wizard's duel and utterly destroy me for control of the Elder Wand. Such a dangerous piece of work made by Death foolishly giving it to three mortals. If anything else, they don't know that it's much like the POE, but at the same time isn't..."

He turns to face the projected ring of smog that formed a rippling "mirror surface" like liquid.

"This portal could have some... interesting results for us, gentlemen. I do propose that as I work my plans here in Europe, the rest of you can resume the projects that we have discussed about. I must caution that public knowledge of these anomalies should be kept in strict confidentiality. Only those of the highest ranks and us in this specific meeting will know about these unknown magicks. We study upon the data I have acquired, and future magicals like I continue on the study after being sworn to complete Templar Secrecy."

_"An interesting plan,"_ another man spoke. He looked to be in his sixties. _"But for most of us muggles,"_ the word was stressed with an air of amusement, _"how do we fit into this?"_

Grindelwald's smile was positively evil.

"Simple, Cadbury... The day that we, the Templar Order finally unlock the anomaly's secrets and reverse-engineer its energies, we create a portal copy and then finally enter through it and see just where it leads us. For all we know... it could lead to another world entirely that we can seize control of. A military would be required, funding included of course. I am willing to help in such favors while I go through my plans to terrorize Wizarding Europe and influence another agent in muggle Germany. What do you say, gentlemen?"

The men in the magical reflection look to one another. The one at the tallest chair stands.

_"It is a project that shall be kept in definite secret, passed down only to those who earn the right to know the project, as well as teach to those to carry on the project. We shall call it NEW WORLD. Hopefully, in the end somewhere down in the future, we finally re-create the anomaly for our uses."_

Grindelwald smiles in glee. Now all he had to do was influence wizarding history with secret lies and truths, starting with the "slander" of muggle life. After all, to ensure the Templars succeed, everything will be permitted. Another owl flew in and he smiles, telling his fellow members that everything will go along the projected plans, before he dismisses the projection call.

"Heh. Foolish Dumbledore," he mutters, reading the letter. "You'll never know what's going on. You are playing right into my hands. Into our hands..."

He burns the letter in the fire, before turning to the portal. He stared, as the anomaly started to shrink. Hours of nothing going through caused it's "life span" if one can call it, to start dying away. The portal grew smaller and smaller before finally "winking" out of existence with a muffled explosion of energy. The wall of magic held in the forces before it was finally safe to dissolve the magicks that held the cube into play.

"Damn... no more study. Guess we'll have to wait until another emerges. But how long would that be?" he grumbles.

Somewhere in Russia, a military stockpile of guns, ammunition, and various war-like weapons vanished in a green portal of magic and was teleported away into Halkeginia.

1937.

Abstergo Industries was founded in the height of World War II with tracking progress by Templar Members H and S, and the Global Wizarding War is also fought in secret led by Gellert Grindelwald, secret Templar Master codenamed Agent GG. The two G's were carefully hidden within the symbol of the Deathly Hallows the man utilized to symbolize himself during the war, and could only be revealed when one views it under infrared light. All of this was planned by the Templars, and Grindelwald was fully prepared to accept defeat (but not without making his naïve friend Albus work and flight bloodily for the victory).

1945.

The Templars are beginning to prepare for the soon-to-come post-war era. Around this time, all contact with Grindelwald is suspended because Dumbledore actually accomplished the parameters Grindelwald made his friend (unknowingly) work for and was defeated, lost the Elder Wand, and was imprisoned within Nurmengard for decades to come. The Global Wizarding War was over, and Dumbledore's party demolished Grindelwald's army. They played into Templar hands for that, all of them but a very select few truly knowing the real truth.

1998.

Lord Voldemort visited him, demanding knowledge of certain things, in which Grindelwald refused to give him any information about the Deathly Hallows or the Elder Wand. However, before he was killed, he spoke to the Dark Lord a cryptic string of zeros and ones.

0101010001101111011011010010   
0000010100100110100101100100   
0110010001101100011001010010   
0000011000010110111001100100 

0010000001000001011011000110   
0010011101010111001100100000   
0100010001110101011011010110   
0010011011000110010101100100 

0110111101110010011001010010   
0000011000010111001001100101   
0010000001100010011011000110   
1001011011100110010001100101 

0110010000100000011000100111   
1001001000000110011001100001   
0110110001110011011001010010   
0000011011000110100101100101 

0111001100100000011000010110   
1110011001000010000001110100   
0111001001110101011101000110   
10000111001100101110

Of course anger finally blown on the last three numbers spoken and ignoring the Dark Lord's ramblings to shut up, a Killing Curse ends the man's life because of the repeats of zeros and ones. Voldemort never knew what it meant and never cared as he fled the prison.

* * *

**The Global Wizarding War created by Grindelwald is filled with half-truths and lies...****  
**


End file.
